


Sandcastles

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as Dean is concerned, going to the beach is just another one of those unnecessary activities Castiel wants to try now that he's human. But as it turns out, sand can be very useful when you're afraid to confess your feelings to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

Dean frowned, his eyes drifting towards where Cas was sitting cross-legged near the salty water. The former angel didn’t pay Dean any attention, seeing as he was way too busy trying to build something out of the wet sand that was surrounding him.

Going to the beach and building sandcastles… Just another thing that Dean was most definitely going to add to the list of ‘ _unnecessary_ _silly human things’_ that Cas claimed he needed to try now that he had lost his grace again. Dean had been desperate to get out of this one, but after Sam had taken Cas to the zoo last week, he had insisted that it was _Dean’s turn_.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t all that bad. It had been forever since Dean had seen the sea, and now that he was here, he could actually remember what the appeal was. The weather was nice today, the sky blue and spotless. The sound of waves crashing to the beach was calming, as was the sight of the ocean, its sparkling surface reflecting the light that was provided by the sun. There was a mild breeze in the air, and a couple of seagulls were lazily flying over their heads. The beach was pretty much deserted, and the only other living soul in their vicinity was an old lady walking her dog. It was quiet, peaceful.

So yeah, not the worst place to be, Dean had to admit. His eyes were still on Cas, his attention wandering to his best friend’s dark hair that seemed to literally shine as both the sun and wind played with it. Castiel was wearing some of Dean’s clothes; shorts and an old faded t-shirt. The Winchesters still had to take Cas on a decent shopping trip sometime soon.

Regardless, Dean was unexpectedly slapped in the face with how much he _liked_ seeing Cas in his clothes. Which was bizarre, because why did that feel so _right?_ Or why did it feel so good to see Cas this content and happy, playing with sand and humming softly to himself? It was ridiculous, yet it made perfect sense... Dean was well aware that he always felt happier and lighter whenever Castiel was around. He got this warm feeling in his chest whenever those big blue eyes looked into his, or whenever the two of them casually touched. Whenever Cas smiled, Dean automatically felt himself smiling along. In fact, Dean was smiling right now just _thinking_ about it.

Castiel suddenly looked up at him, excessively rolling his eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking, Dean… You think this is stupid and silly.” He called as he continued to work on his shitty excuse for a sandcastle.

“Oh… Is that what _you_ think?” Dean asked playfully as he took a few large strides towards where Cas was sitting. After all, Castiel’s assumption was only _partly_ true.

Cas glanced sideways at Dean, the glare still in place. “Yes, Dean. I can read it on your face.”

Dean shrugged, sitting down right next to his friend, not caring that his jeans were getting soaked. “Guess you suck at reading faces then. That’s not at all what I was thinking.”

“It wasn’t?” Cas challenged, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Dean shook his head. “Nope.” He said as he started digging his hands into the sand, set on helping Cas out with his project.

“So then what _were_ you thinking?” Castiel probed, not buying Dean’s answer.

Dean peeked at Cas, both their hands working on the castle now. “Nothing I’m going to say out loud, Cas.”

Cas’ hands stilled, his full attention on Dean now. It made Dean a bit nervous, because he’d already said too much.

“Then _whisper_ it, Dean.”

Dean laughed at that, his hands digging into the sand again. “Did you just _joke_?”

“Maybe…” Cas replied, the hint of a smile around his lips, his hands following Dean’s example and working on the sandcastle again. “But I’d still like to know what you were thinking.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to say it, Cas.” Dean said dismissively.

For a while there was only the sound of waves and seagulls as they moved more sand into a pile, until Castiel suddenly grabbed Dean’s hand, causing Dean’s heart to flutter with the unexpected touch. His eyes found Castiel’s, and Cas smiled at him in a reassuring way. He let go of Dean’s hand again, but kept his eyes connected with Dean’s as he put his index finger to one of the still smooth surfaces beside him, writing a few words in the moist sand.

_'Then show me.’_

Dean pulled a skeptical face, but Cas’ fingers locked themselves around Dean’s wrist, bringing Dean’s hand to another untouched patch of sand.

Cas didn’t say a word. Neither did Dean, but he did obey, writing a few words of his own.

' _I like seeing you happy.’_ He wrote.

Castiel’s smile as he read those words could light up the entire planet. It gave Dean courage, and he shyly smiled back.

Cas erased Dean’s words, so that the sand was smooth enough to write on it again, and wrote a response.

_'I like seeing you happy too.’_

Their eyes met again, and they exchanged a grin.

Dean swallowed thickly, erasing Castiel’s words, overcome by nerves as he wrote another short sentence in reply.

 ' _I love your smile.’_

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as he sneaked a look at Cas, but Cas was only smiling serenely, already writing a new sentence.

_‘I love everything about you.’_

Again their gazes met, and Dean was beginning to feel lightheaded. Cas’ eyes were more alive than Dean had ever seen them, a genuine smile gracing his best friend’s chapped lips. It was then that Dean felt an urge he couldn’t possibly suppress. He had to ask though, it was only fair…

He broke their eye contact, once again erasing Castiel’s words and writing new ones in the damp sand.

_‘Can I kiss you?’_

Dean hardly had any time to freak out about what he’d just written, because the reply he got was instant. Castiel didn’t write anything in the sand though; he threw himself into Dean’s arms so that their lips could finally meet, the impact of it sending them both crashing to the ground where the water drowned the sand.

Kissing Cas was a million times better than just watching him smile from a distance, and Dean knew that he was going to be _eternally grateful_ that Sam had forced him to go with Castiel on this seemingly silly trip to the beach. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
